Te veo a través del espejo
by public static void
Summary: Tres aromas que marcaron una relación, antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.
1. Un libro nuevo para alegrar tu día

**Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Primer aroma: libro nuevo.**

* * *

En el hogar de los Black había un ajetreo. Los elfos domésticos se castigaban a sí mismos casi a cada minuto por no seguir correctamente tal o cual instrucción de sus amas, quienes hacían todo en su poder por que la casa estuviera absolutamente limpia y regiamente decorada. Ese día Bellatrix cumplía nueve años y todo debía salir a la perfección.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix presentaba el más difícil de los retos para Madre y Tía Walburga. La chiquilla había logrado hacerse con la varita mágica de Papá y se había encerrado en su recámara, sellando la puerta con una mezcla de magia accidental y el hechizo que Tía Walburga usaba para encerrar al pequeño Sirius cuando hacía demasiado escándalo.

—Si no sales antes de que lleguen los invitados, ¡te castigaré, Bellatrix!

Dentro de la habitación, Bellatrix sonreía. Madre podría amenazar cuanto quisiera pero jamás la castigaría. Suficiente era con saber que en cualquier momento podría enviar un elfo a sacar de ahí a Bellatrix, pero no lo hacía. La misma actitud rebelde de la niña molestaba y enorgullecía a Druella.

—¡Han llegado los Malfoy! ¡Y los Selwyn!

Como siempre, Narcissa anunciaba todo con una voz potente y chillona. Madre y Tía Walburga corrían a recibirlos como debía ser: solo los _noveau riche_ dejaban a los elfos recibir a los invitados.

Bellatrix aprovechaba, de nuevo, la soledad de su habitación para gruñirle a la puerta. Su sonrisa no se había borrado. Le gustaba causar caos en su hogar. Era como mantenía a todos distraídos de los problemas familiares, pues aborrecía escuchar a los adultos discutir. Mientras Bella hiciera problemas, todos se concentrarían en ella y olvidarían otros asuntos. Bella no quería volver a ver a Madre con la mejilla negra, o a Tía Walburga blandiendo dagas para defenderse de las locuras que su propia mente causaba.

La alegría por su cumpleaños se esfumaba cada vez más con esos pensamientos. En ese momento, angustiada, el piso le parecía el mejor lugar para sentarse hasta que vió su vestido. El gato de la familia, Barnes, había dejado pelos por todo su tapete y ahora manchaban de blanco el negro vestido de Bellatrix.

Con decisión, Bellatrix intentaba usar el hechizo que le había enseñado la Abuela Irma para desaparecer cosas.

—Evanesco.

Al principio nada ocurría y Bellatrix frunció el ceño. El hechizo había salido bien cuando practicó con la varita de la abuela. Miró la varita de su padre; se sentía distinta, como menos dócil y algo desafiante. Tal vez no resultaban compatibles.

—¡Evanesco!

Seguía intentando con más firmeza, casi exigiéndole a la varita que funcionara.

—Huh— estaba sorprendida con el resultado.

Le parecía gracioso que al final el vestido también desapareciera, pero no creía que a Madre le agradara tanto como a ella. De su ropero sacó otro vestido. Era rojo y tenía holanes. Le agradaba menos que el vestido negro, pero recordaba aquella vez que Rod había dicho que el rojo le quedaba bien.

Apenas se lo puso, Bellatrix escuchó una voz que provenía de afuera de la habitación.

—¿Bell?

Escucharlo decir su nombre siempre le causaba algo extraño en el pecho, pero no se dejaría engañar. No saldría de la habitación.

—¿Te ha mandado Madre?

Se escuchaba, del otro lado, una risa que hizo sonreír a Bella. Rodolphus tenía la risa más bonita que ella había escuchado; le parecía el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la playa.

—No se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí. Ya sabes lo que diría.

—Una señorita no debe recibir visitas en su habitación— recitaba Bella, intentando sonar como parodia del regaño de su madre—. ¿Entonces a qué vienes?

Como Rod no contestaba, Bella temió que se hubiese ido o que alguien lo hubiese descubierto fuera de su habitación. Sosteniendo la varita de su padre, usó el contra-hechizo de Tía Walburga.

Estaba muy apuesto con su traje oscuro, que reflejaba la personalidad de su amigo.

—Te traje un regalo— dijo él, ofreciendo un paquete cuadrado que Bella pudo reconocer como un libro—. No es de Artes Oscuras como quería. No logré que Papá me dejara regalarte uno. Éste es un cuento. Lo leí cuando era más pequeño y espero que te guste.

Bella quería decirle que los cuentos no le gustaban. Ella creía que los cuentos malgastaban tiempo y transformaban a personas sensibles en tontos con sueños imposibles.

En vez de decirle eso, Bellatrix sonreía mientras quitaba con cuidado el envoltorio negro y dorado. El olor a libro nuevo, con sus pastas gruesas grabadas con letras de oro y las brillosas páginas blancas, le invadía la nariz con una sensación placentera.

—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Tocaba el libro, sintiendo la lisa cubierta de cuero. Abriéndolo a la mitad, se lo acercó a la cara y dejó que el delicioso olor a nuevo se grabara en su memoria.

Rodolphus sonreía cuando Bellatrix bajó el libro. Esta vez el sonrojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas. Bellatrix bajó la cabeza viendo que Rod jugueteaba con su túnica.

—Aún no lo leo y ya me gusta.

Su sonrisa crecía más con cada segundo.

—¡Baja ya, Bellatrix! ¡Mamá no tarda en subir por ti!— interrumpía la voz de Narcissa, sacándoles del embelesamiento.

Rodolphus, que siempre actuaba como un caballero, le ofrecía el brazo al tiempo que miraba hacia la escalera. Seguramente esperaba tener la suerte de no encontrarse con Madre.

A Bellatrix ya no le importaba. Después de ese regalo, ya nada podía molestarle.


	2. Rosas para la Reina de Corazones

**Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Segundo aroma: rosas.**

* * *

Estaba sentada en un pupitre, leyendo el mismo libro por centésima vez. Llevaba años con él, y aunque no siempre fue su favorito ya se había encariñado con los extraños personajes que habitaban ese mundo fantástico. Suponía que una mejor alternativa pudo ser su libro de Transformaciones; en dos semanas presentaría su TIMO y debía prepararse.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Ya estaba sonriendo antes de que él terminara de hablar. Cerrando el libro, Bellatrix se abría camino entre los múltiples pupitres polvosos del salón de clases abandonado. En las ventanas golpeteaban pequeñas gotas de lluvia como queriendo cantar una canción para ellos.

—Siempre estoy aquí. No tiene mérito que me encontraras.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Bellatrix no le miraba directamente. Sus ojos permanecían en sobre las dos rosas blancas que él llevaba. La fragancia era intensa y le recordaba el funeral de la Tía Cassiopeia. Aquella vez también había sido la primera ocasión en que Rodolphus la besó, mordiéndole el labio al mismo tiempo que las espinas de las rosas se clavaban en sus manos. La reminiscencia de aquél momento dejaba un placentero cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

—¿Son para mi? No te hubieras molestado— fue lo que le dijo, pues no quería demostrar sentimientos ante él. La teoría de un sentimiento le confundía. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan intenso por él? Esas cosas no existían más que en los cuentos para gente loca que se dejaba engañar por palabras rosas en una novela de amor. Y sin embargo Bellatrix sentía _algo_ —. Ni siquiera me gustan las rosas blancas.

Rodolphus jamás paraba de sorprenderla; ese día la sorpresa llegaba en forma de la carcajada de su amigo. Le fascinaba escucharlo reír. A veces, le parecía escuchar locura en esa voz maravillosa. Solía gustarle más, sin embargo, el escucharlo cuando soltaba hechizo tras hechizo. Los llantos del último muggle que cazaron aún palpitaban en los oídos de Bellatrix, sonando como música desquiciada al compás de los _Cruciatus_ de Rodolphus.

—Si no te gustan se las daré a Andrómeda— decía él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bellatrix, entre resoplidos, golpeteaba el libro contra su pierna.

—Mi hermana no te consideraría, Rod. Eres mío y todos lo saben— le contestó al tiempo que le golpeaba el pecho con el libro—. Además, deberías saber que las rosas que me traigas deben ser rojas. Tal vez te corte la cabeza.

—¿O qué?

Ella se encogía de hombros, pero el tarareo de una canción de cuna fueron suficientes para hacerle entender. Esa misma canción siempre bailaba en sus labios cuando en su varita centelleaban maldiciones.

—Con un encantamiento lo arreglas— comentaba Rodolphus con un gesto de desprecio ante los quisquillosos gustos de ella.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

De bajo su falda sacaba una pequeña navaja. Le gustaba mucho usar el liguero para sostenerla; se sentía mortal mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, incluso sin su varita en mano.

Mientras tomaba una de las manos de Rodolphus entre las suyas, le miraba. No había miedo ni duda en él, y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios que Bellatrix ya ansiaba besar. El movimento fue lento; Bellatrix encajaba la navaja en la palma de su mano. La eminencia tenar de Rodolphus, pálida ante la presión del metal, se inundaba de rojo al quitar la navaja.

Metódicamente, Rodolphus levantaba su mano sobre la rosa, dejando caer unas gotas escarlata sobre la rosa blanca.

—Creo que eso fue innecesario.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un bebé llorón, Rod— se burlaba ella con vocecilla condescendiente, pretendiendo que Rodolphus no comprendía palabras adultas. Su gesto se volvía un puchero mientras que Rodolphus apretaba el puño aún sostenido sobre la rosa.

Los pétalos se pintaban de rojo.

—Rosas para la Reina de Corazones.

Las palabras de Rod ocasionaron una carcajada de Bellatrix resonaba contra las paredes. De su mano ya no caían gotas de sangre. Bellatrix hizo otro puchero al notarlo

—Gracias— decía al tiempo que arrebataba de sus manos la rosa.

Ahora era la risa de Rodolphus la que se escuchaba. Bellatrix estaba sonriendo, jugueteando con la rosa. Tenía espinas todavía; lo notaba al deslizar los dedos por el tallo.

—Cualquiera nos llamaría locos por eso.

Ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—A mi me gusta.

—¿Que te llamen loca?— preguntó Rodolphus mientras le mostraba a Bellatrix su mejor sonrisa, la misma que siempre usaba cuando quería llevarla a la cama.—. Ya lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Lucius dijo: _Ve y controla a la loca de tu novia_. Me sentí halagado. No sabía que eras mi novia.

Ella le recorría el brazo con un dedo, subiendo hasta su hombro y regresando hasta su mano. Al final, dejaba su mano sobre la muñeca de Rodolphus y le daba un ligero apretón, sonriendo como sólo Bellatrix sabía hacer.

—Eres mi única opción. Nadie más sangraría para mí.


	3. En una noche de besos y maldiciones

**Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Tercer aroma: té de menta.**

* * *

Ella se deslizaba entre las sombras, sigilosa cual felino acechando a su presa. La noche oscura la cubría con un halo de misterio –¿la atraparían?– y emoción –no la atraparían. Sus acompañantes iban vestidos igual que ella, con capas negras cubiertas de encantamientos protectores bordados con hilos de plata y bañados con magia; la blanca máscara que cubría sus rostros evitaba que los identificaran.

¿Quién podría hacerlo? Bellatrix no planeaba que esa noche hubiera sobrevivientes. Acabaría con ellos como un último regalo para su Señor, ése hombre que en su lucha por la apoteósis se vió derrotado por el incógnito poder de un infante que, contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivió.

Ella no pretendía ser mejor que su Señor, pero intentaría vencer sin ser descubierta. Atacaría pronto. La vieja estaba ahí aún y no podían hacer nada hasta que ella se fuera. Atacarla a ella significaría acabar con una familia de gran abolengo; la vieja siempre podía _reproducirse_ otra vez, ésta vez con alguien que le diera hijos leales a la sangre.

—Te ver hermosa, Bell— en ese momento la voz de Rodolphus no era más que una distracción que ella no podía dejar de apreciar. Esas cuatro palabras se mantenían en su mente, repitiéndose cual canto pagano, embecelliendo el momento con magia distinta a la que siempre sentíá.

—De verdad no creo que sea el momento— se reía Rabastan detrás de ellos.

Resultaba _tonto_ de parte de Rabastan, quien en ningún momento del día paraba de hablar del tercer acompañante.

Bellatrix echó una mirada a Barty Crouch Junior al tiempo que resoplaba. Aún no confiaba en él y esa noche sería la prueba definitiva. Después de deshacerse de los traidores a la sangre ocultos como ratones en su agujero, ellos cuatro serían los que buscarían a su Señor. Ellos cuatro –con Bellatrix como la líder– recuperarían la guerra.

—Cállate, Rabastan— decía ella con una sonrisa. Era una noche alegre, después de todo. No faltaba mucho para el momento.

Llegaba al mismo tiempo que la luna se ocultaba tras una oscura nube. A pesar de que Bellatrix no era supersticiosa, le parecía que era una noche favorable para ellos. Las estrellas no brillaban y serían las maldiciones las que iluminarían la noche.

—Es hora.

Por sus venas corría sangre cargada de magia. Todo estaba claro a pesar de las tinieblas que cubrían el lugar; los ojos de Bellatrix podían ver a la perfección gracias a los encantamientos de la máscara tallada en hueso y marfil.

Mientras se movían en silencio, Rodolphus aprovechó para tomarla de la mano momentáneamente. El ligero roce de pieles electrizaba sus sentidos. La mano que él había tocado le ardía con el inconcluso deseo de tocar su piel y dejarle saber exactamente cómo se sentía ante el peligro de la situación.

La puerta de la casa blanca de los Longbottom se abría casi sin problemas. De ser otros, Bellatrix habría pensado que les tendían una trampa, pero la familia objetivo carecía de la creatividad para tal hazaña. Tal como estaban, riendo y dejando que sus voces volaran a través de los abiertos ventanales, eran blanco fácil.

El primero en entrar fue Rodolphus, quien magistralmente conseguía llegar hasta la salita donde estaba la pareja antes de que Barty y Rabastan los hubiesen alcanzado.

—Es demasiado fácil— Bellatrix le dijo al oído, acariciando con sus labios el cuello de su esposo—. ¿No debería haber trampas por todo el lugar? Son tan ingenuos...

Él resopló como afirmación. Lo siguiente que Bellatrix vió fue cómo Rodolphus alzaba su varita y lanzaba la primera maldición. El rojo que surgía de la varita de álamo y nervio de corazón de dragón le cegaba con el poder del hechizo.

Ese poder arrojó a Frank Longbottom contra la mesita de centro, donde una tetera reposaba. Rodolphus, quien se acercaba a él en el momento del impacto, estaba empapado de té de menta.

Rabastan y Barty aprovechaban que Frank estaba aturdido por el dolor para atarlo con un _Incarcerous_ antes de dirigirse a la atontada Alice Longbottom. Con ambos atados, Bellatrix dejaba salir una carcajada que los hacía tiritar. Podía oler el miedo emanando de ellos casi tanto como el fresco olor a té de menta que ahora penetraba la ropa de su esposo.

Con una sonrisa, Bellatrix se quitaba su máscara y la de él, parándose de puntas para besarle.

—Insisto. No es un buen momento— dijo Rabastan, ignorado mientras Bellatrix saboreaba los labios de Rodolphus.

Las manos de él –manos llenas de poder que llevarían a la locura a ese par de desgraciados que habían desafiado a su Señor– la sujetaban con fuerza contra él al mismo tiempo que las manos de ella le recorrían los hombros y los brazos. Le deseaba.

—Es tu turno, Bell— decía entre besos.

Ya no podía esperar más. Sonreía, deleitandose con el olor a té de menta.

— _Crucio_.


End file.
